Truth or Dare
by fidelius thistle
Summary: Harry and Severus get together after a game of truth or dare... and they aren't the only ones. WARNING... toe kissing ahead.


** This just came to me and I thought...why the hell not. I hope you all love it as much as I do.  
As always, big thanks to jvalread for being an awesome beta. She keeps me from being crazy and going off on weird pizza topping related tangents...don't ask.  
I don't own these characters, I just play with them and all that. ENJOY!**

Six years. Six long drizzle filled British years. Six irritatingly boring and peaceful years filled with nothing more exciting then the occasional holiday spent with mates at his house, the former headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix. Six years, also known as two thousand, one hundred ninety one days, of changing who he was, of living his life the way he wanted too as opposed to how everyone always believed he would. Six years of smoking fags, drinking more then he should and dancing until dawn, when he had a business to run the next morning. Six years of body modifications, experimental sex and waking up in a heap of hard bodies and ginger hair (only a few times...).

Harry took one last drag off his fag, dropped it to the pavement and crushed it with the heal of his boot. It had been six years since he stopped Voldemort, his two best friends and one unwilling guardian angel at his side.

As the fag became one with the pavement the guardian angel in question was making his way, accompanied by the biggest pain in the arse that Harry knew, toward where the reluctant Hero of the Wizarding World stood. Without a spare thought, or glance, for the duo he turned and walked up the steps to Twelve Grimmauld Place.

~*~

It was common knowledge to anyone who paid any attention that the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place was used as a drunken game room of sorts for the younger members of The Order. The old guard knew to let the "young ones", as Molly Weasley called them, alone with their games of truth or dare and their copious amounts of alcohol. It was how they celebrated their win over the dark witches and wizards that had haunted so much of their lives. It was how they said _We love you and you are not forgotten, not just yet_ to their fallen friends and family. With each passing year there were less tears and more smiles, more patched hearts and healed over wounds.

Harry sat in a chair at the head of the table, his legs, never considered overly long, lay across George's lap while his head rested on Fred's shoulder. They, along with everyone else in the room, looked at Neville with curiosity.

"C'mon Nev. Answer the question. It's not like you aren't among friends." Hermione's voice was sweet and gentle as she looked at the blonde Gryffindor, her shot glass full of fire whiskey raised half way to her mouth.

A chorus of voices joined hers and Neville looked at his hands before taking a deep breath, "Professor Sprout."

Ron let out a joyful whoop before leaning across the table and ruffling Neville's hair. "I knew it! Harry you owe me a knut."

Neville let his eyes shift between Ron and Harry for a moment before smiling at them both. "You bet on who I lost my virginity to?"

When they nodded Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's not as though they couldn't have asked you at anytime. They have had that bet going for seven years."

"Seven years? How did you know I had even had sex?" Neville looked around the table, his eyes lingering over Seamus and Dean the way they had over Harry and Ron only moments before.

"Well mate, it's like this. You came in one night, well after curfew, and had this look about you," Dean said in a voice that was trying to be diplomatic.

"Yeah, a slap happy look!" Fred said before taking a drink of his Guinness.

Hermione rolled her eyes and clucked her tongue, "You weren't even there Fred. Let him tell it."

"You came in with a slap happy look on your face and we all knew. It was a bit obvious by the way you just stopped blushing at the mention of sex." Dean winked at his old friend. "It's your turn by the way."

"Alright," Neville looked at the people sitting around the table with him. "Ron. Truth of Dare?"

~*~

Severus resented that he had to search for Lupin. He knew that it was a day of celebration and remembrance for his fellows in arms but frankly, he didn't give a damn. The full moon was only a day away and the werewolf needed his potion. With Draco on his heals he pushed the door of the kitchen open and was greeted by the sound of Neville Longbottom asking one Ronald Weasley what Hermione Granger's fetish was.

He knew without having to even think about it that Draco was going to say something sarcastic. When the slightly bored tones of his apprentice's voice filled the room he rolled his eyes and headed for Remus.

"Do you mean besides her blatant bibliophilia?"

~*~

Harry watched Severus as he crossed the room to where Remus was sitting between Ginny and Tonks. The potion vial in his had had a cork stopper in it and was obviously the Wolfsbane that the dour man had been making for the ex-marauder for years.

"Yes, besides her bibliophilia," Neville's voice was threaded with a chuckle he was trying to control as he answered Draco's question.

Harry smiled to himself and turned his eyes from Remus sipping his potion to his oldest female friend at the sound of her voice.

"My bibliophilia is _not_ sexual!" A pink stain spread over Hermione's cheeks and Harry couldn't help but think of the erotic novel collection she had in her room. _ Some of it is sexual_, he thought to himself as he took a sip of his beer.

"C'mon Ron. Answer the question. Nev' was a good sport so you have to be too," Harry smiled at his friend and moved his hand in a 'hurry up' gesture.

Ron looked from Hermione to Harry and back again. Seeing her nod and take another shot he cleared his throat.

"Shibari."

Ron's voice was soft and the back of his ears turned faintly pink.

"What the hell is that?" Seamus asked with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Japanese rope bondage," Draco answered before Hermione had a chance. "I should have known you liked to be tied up Granger, you always did seem the type."

Ron looked at his hands, his blush moving down his neck and up his cheeks, and Hermione leaned forward and looked Draco directly in the eye.

"First off, I am not the one that likes to be tied up and secondly, if you are going to comment then you need to pull up a chair because the night is young and I am positive that you have quiet a few secrets in that pretty little head of yours."

With a grace that belied a much less bookish woman, she kicked a chair out from the table and looked pointedly at the blonde before turning her eyes to her former teacher.

"Will you be joining us as well Professor?"

"As thrilling as learning about my former students sexual deviance is, I would rather-."

"Come on Severus. You never stay for the fun, and I have a mostly full bottle of Coal Ila that I am perfectly willing to share if you stick around." Remus held up the bottle in question and smiled at the other man. His yellow eyes glowed with pleasure when his temptation worked and Severus began pouring himself a tumbler of the liquid.

"I'll stay until the bottle is empty. Mister Weasley I believe it is your turn."

~*~

The next forty-five minutes held more knowledge about his former students then Severus ever wanted to have.

There was, in his personal opinion, no reason for him needing to know that Dean Thomas liked to bite during coitus or that Draco had once worn panties and thigh high stockings because his partner at the time wanted him too. There was no excuse that could explain away the fact that he know knew that Tonks sometimes morphed her neither regions and impaled a certain werewolf on them. There was certainly no rational explanation as to why he now possessed the knowledge that Ginny Weasley preferred women over men and sometimes masturbated thinking about being in detention with Madame Hooch, although he had been perfectly willing to admit that he had known about the _very close_ relationship that the Weasley twins had had, and apparently still had, while they were at Hogwarts.

Reaching up he unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt before taking a sip of the whisky Remus was sharing with him.

"Professor... truth or dare?" George asked from his place beside Harry, his long freckled fingers playing the dark hair at the base of the green eyed man's neck.

Severus sat back and eyed the group. This was his third time being called on and he wasn't sure which was worse, truth or dare. His first time around he had chosen truth and been asked what his sexual orientation was. When he admitted that he liked men, Remus just chuckled and shook his head before admitting that he wished he had known that when he was teaching at Hogwarts. His second time around he had chosen dare and been forced to strip down to his shirtsleeves while everyone watched. Severus wasn't daft, not by a long shot, and he knew that his constant overabundance of clothing was odd to most people so he removed his robes and waist coat without a second thought. It was after he had taken them off and looked about the room that he realized how exposed he was. With the exception of Remus and Draco, no one in the room was used to him without the added authority that came with his extra clothing. Everyone in the room seemed to relax a small measure then the extra items were removed, and Severus felt more then a bit out of his depth. Sitting in front of everyone, all of their eyes focused on him again, he felt a bit like a fish out of water. Taking a small sip of the whisky in his glass, he sat back and cocked an eyebrow.

"Truth I think." His voice was smooth and calm as he mentally told himself that there was nothing they could ask him that he wasn't willing to admit.

"Are you now or have you ever been sexually attracted to anyone in this room?"

_Except maybe that..._ he thought to himself as he looked at the people sitting around him. From the looks on their faces it was obvious that they wanted to know his answer.

"Yes, in both cases, though I will not tell you who. If you want to know you will have to ask me next turn. Now, Ms. Granger, truth or dare?"

A chorus of voices arose and Hermione smiled.

"Oh come on Prof.- Severus. We all know that the people are going to keep coming back to you until they know who it is that you are attracted to. You might as well just tell us."

Severus ignored her use of his first name as he leaned in and rested his elbows on the table.

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Fred replied before Hermione had a chance too.

"Be that as it may, I do not have to chose truth and now, Ms Granger, I'll ask again. Truth or dare?"

Hermione smiled and took a sip Ron's beer. "Truth."

"Is Mr. Weasley-."

"I'm Ron, Mr. Weasley is my father."

"Very well, is Ron here the only man you have ever had relations with?"

Hermione smiled slowly. "Are you asking me if he is the only man I have ever had sex with Severus?"

"Obviously."

"No. He isn't, that isn't really news to this crowd though." Hermione smirked and gestured to her friends before standing and walking to the cupboard near the back of the room to grab a back of crisps. "Truth or dare Harry?"

"Dare." Harry smiled at his best friend and took a crisp from the bowl that had just been sat in the middle of the table.

"I dare you to kiss the first person in this room that you had a crush on."

Upon hearing Hermione's words Neville blushed and looked toward the other end of the table while Seamus and Dean snickered and Ginny bit her bottom lip to try and keep from giggling. Glancing around the table, it seemed to Harry that all of his friends, and one former enemy, were looking in Remus's general direction. Moving himself away from Fred and George he stood and moved toward the ex-professors end of the table. Moving with easy grace he put one foot in front of the other until he was standing between Severus and Remus. Leaning in so that his face was level with both of theirs he smiled a slow wicked smile, let his eyes fall closed and moved in for the kiss.

~*~

Severus watched Potter move to his end of the table and mentally shook his own hand. He had known back in the brats third year that he had carried a small torch for Lupin.

When the younger man stopped and stood behind both of his former Professors, Severus rolled his eyes. _Always the drama queen... as if his stalling is really throwing anyone of the trail.**We all know you liked Lupin!** Just kiss him and. Why is he leaning toward me?_

Severus started as he felt a set of cool dry lips touch his. His black eyes widened in surprise and he felt a slight blush touch his cheeks. Potter was kissing him. Why was Potter kissing him? He pulled back just enough to open his mouth to ask the green-eyed man that exact question and felt the tip of a moist hot tongue touch his bottom lip.

~*~

Harry leaned in closer and touched his tongue to Snape's bottom lip. He wanted to taste him; to see if there was some other flavor underneath the expensive scotch the man was drinking. When Snape moved closer and kissed him back something in Harry smiled and did a cheer. He had wanted to kiss the other man, if only just once, since his third year. Everyone, including the man he was currently kissing, had assumed that he would lay a quick peck on Remus before heading back to his occasional lovers and business partners at the other end of the table.

He was perfectly willing to admit to having had a very large, and poorly hidden, crush on the werewolf. It started when he was thirteen and though it had felt like it lasted forever it had slowly morphed into a friendly adoration sometime in the middle of his forth year. Snape though... that crush had started in the middle of the night during the summer between second and third year. He had been in bed; his hand wrapped around one of the many erections he had gotten just that day. While he stroked himself he heard a voice in his head whispering to him. A voice that sounded exactly like his Potions Professor's. He had known whom the voice belonged to the entire time he fondled himself, but instead of being freaked out and stopping, he continued. He kept on with the touching because the imagined voice in his ear told him too. He kept touching because it felt good, and the voice sounded good and for some reason, in that moment in his head, Snape looked good.

Harry pulled back from the kiss and looked at his oldest crush and smirked. Planting one last soft kiss on those slightly damp lips he stood up and walked back to his seat, ruffling Ron's hair on the way.

~*~

"That was...interesting." Remus said as he poured himself, and Severus, another two fingers of scotch.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked as he settled once again between Fred and George.

"You know everyone thought that you were going to kiss Remus!" Ron said with the barest hint of panic in his voice. "Why would you kiss Snape when we all know you had a thing for Remus during third year?"

"I liked Snape first."

"Harry-." Draco's voice drowned out whatever Ginny had been about to say as he banged his pint glass against the hard wood of the table

"C'mon Potter, stop wasting time. It's your turn."

Harry smiled at the table at large, but his green eyes focused on the man he had just kissed.

"Truth or Dare Professor?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry. He could see the challenge in the other mans eyes and he knew what was coming.

"Truth."

A silence stretched around the table while everyone focused on either Harry or Snape. Severus knew that he was going to be exposed, because there was only one question that could possibly be asked at that point, so he leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his whisky.

"Who are the two people you sexually attracted to in this room?"

Severus rolled his eyes at the younger man's predictability and licked his lips.

"Remus, in our seventh year and again when he taught at Hogwarts."

Severus leaned forward and took a small handful of crisps. Looking around the table he could see that everyone was waiting for him to finish his answer.

"And now?" Tonks asked from Remus's side.

"And now what?" Snape asked, loving that everyone was focused on his words, even if those very same words were about to embarrass him.

"Oh, for the love... don't be like that Professor!" Neville's voice was demanding and irritated as he addressed the living nightmare of his school days. "Quit stalling and tell us who it is."

Snape smirked before dropping his voice down to a seductive tone, "Well Longbottom, is was you, but after that kiss Potter gave me I have to admit that I might just change my mind."

Seamus let out a loud laugh as Dean and Ron both snorted into their pint glasses. Hermione took another shot of whisky and Harry smiled at Severus.

"It's your turn Professor," Harry's voice was low but he knew that the man at the other end of the table from him had heard it clearly.

Severus looked at his apprentice. "Draco, truth or dare."

Draco rested his chin in his hand and bit his bottom lip. The look on his face indicated that he was mulling over his answer, but Snape knew he was just stalling for time.

"Before the rapture if you don't mind Malfoy," Seamus commanded from behind his pint glass, his arm snaking up and around Dean's shoulder as he looked at the blonde man across the table.

Draco sighed, "Dare."

Severus smiled. He knew that Draco's choice of dare was because he didn't wanted to be forced to admit anything embarrassing in front of his former school mates.  
_Tough shit._ Severus thought, _If **I **have to admit embarrassing things so does he._

"I dare you to ask Mr. Weasley, I'm sorry, Ron and Hermione here the question you had on your mind since we joined the game."

Draco glared at his former head of house. "Here, in front of everyone?"

"I do believe that that is the point of the game."

Hermione cocked her head to the side and smiled at Draco. Ron crossed his arms and bit his bottom lip in what could only be classified as an attempt not to say something he would regret later.

"Weasley, Granger...I was... er...I was wondering if-."

"Come now Draco, we all know you are far more eloquent then that!" George said in his best poncy voice, causing the others at the table to laugh.

"Fine." Draco looked from Ron to Hermione and back again. "Do you...Are you open to the idea of having a third?"

Hermione looked stunned for a moment before climbing out of her seat and moving around the table to whisper something in Ron's ear. Ron nodded and turned his head, placing a small sweet kiss on Hermione's lips before looking at Malfoy.

"Why don't we discuss it later tonight, after we are through here?"

Dean let out a low whistle and Ginny giggled behind her hand as Draco blushed and nodded.

"I've tomorrow off, so I can stay as late as you need." Draco looked from Ron to Hermione, both of whom smiled, before turning his grey eyes to Seamus. "Alright Finnigan. Truth or dare?"

Seamus chugged the remainder of his pint and grinned. "Truth."

"Rumor has it that you got around while at school." Seamus grinned even wider before leaning in and kissing Dean on the cheek. "So of all the cocks you've seen, who has the biggest?"

Even as the last syllable left Draco's mouth Dean started laughing. Deep and rich his laughter echoed off the walls in the room and before long there were tears in his eyes. When Neville and Ron joined in with him Draco knew that the answer to his question was obviously something that they all already knew.

"What the hell is so funny?" Ginny asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"Malfoy's question... I may have gotten around a bit in school but the biggest cock I've ever seen doesn't belong to any of the lads I was with."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Dean. "And you are laughing because?"

"Look mate, I may not be the biggest he's ever seen but that is nothing to be ashamed of considering. He's not the biggest I've ever seen either."

"Yes but that still doesn't answer his original question." Tonks' voice was soft as she looked at the laughing men around the table.

"I get the feeling that some of us are missing something here." Remus said with a smile. He looked from Dean to Seamus before turning his eyes to Neville. "Want to fill us in?"

Neville took a long pull from his glass and looked at Harry. When the other man shrugged he grinned like an idiot and blushed slightly.

"Let's just say showering in the Gryffindor boys bathroom could be a bit hard on a blokes ego."

"And that is because?" Draco focused on Seamus, "Feel free to answer my question at any time."

"Alright, alright. The biggest cock I have ever seen wasn't on a bloke I fucked. I saw it almost every day for seven years, in the Gryffindor showers."

"I didn't ask where Finnigan! I asked who!" Draco was getting frustrated and it was obvious that the other people around the table wanted to know just as badly as he did.

"Oi! Keep your shirt on. As I was saying before you got all excited, the biggest cock I have ever seen belongs to the man at the end of the table.

All eyes turned to where Harry Fred and George were sitting.

George lifted his hands in a surrendering motion. "Don't look at me, I'm nice and normal sized."

"Same here." Fred said with a lopsided grin.

Harry smiled and nodded, "Don't try to look innocent here Hermione, you've know how big I was for years."

Draco cleared his throat.

"How big?"

Harry's eyes twinkled. "It's not your turn anymore and I want more the eat then a few crisps. Who wants curry?"

~*~

Severus walked silently as he followed Harry down the street. After everyone had given their requests to Hermione, who then called the order in via the telephone hooked up in the hallway, Harry had decided that the two of them would retrieve everyone's supper.

"Thanks for coming with me, I'd hate to have to carry all of that food back by myself."  
Harry bumped his shoulder against Severus' in what could only be called an attempt at camaraderie.

Severus decided to ignore the odd bumping. "While I don't mind helping, I hardly see how I had a choice in the matter. You practically commanded me to accompany you."

Harry had the grace to blush, though only slightly. "I wanted to talk to you, and I figured it would be easier if we were alone."

Severus came to a stop and crossed his arms. "Talk to me about what?"

Harry bit his bottom lip and nodded toward the small yellow fronted take-out place across the street from them.

"Let's cross. I wanted to talk to you about what you said before. About being attracted to me. Were you serious?"

"If I remember correctly I said I was attracted to Mr. Longbottom."

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled a cigarette packet out of his pocket. "We both know you were being a smart arse. Honestly, were you serious?"

Severus watched as the younger man lit his fag and pulled a long draw into his mouth and lungs.

"I was serious. I cannot deny that I find you attractive, and that little game of truth or dare has only added to my interest."

Harry pushed smoke out through his nose and nodded. "The game was enlightening wasn't it? Take you for example. I had no idea that you liked men until you said so."

"I find that hard to believe considering that kiss you gave me. Some part of you had to know that I prefer men."

Harry shrugged. "I guess. Was it just the kiss or was there something else that happened during the game that added to your interest?"

Severus moved forward, closing the small space that separated them, until he was standing a hair's breath from Harry. His head tilted to the side, he pressed his thin white lips against the shell of the younger mans ear.

"What Finnigan said about your size, was he correct? Are you as large as he implied?"

The dark chocolate and smoke voice made Harry shiver as he licked his lips. His cigarette burned lower in his fingers, forgotten in favor of the man that was standing almost too close to be decent.

"I'm no pixie."

Snape turned his head a fraction of an inch and nuzzled his nose into Harry's ear. "How large?"

Harry let his eyes fall closed and leaned against his former professor.

"Nine inches, 'bout 5 around."

Severus let his tongue slip out and touch the lobe of the younger mans ear before sucking it into his mouth and biting down softly.

"You really are a big boy aren't you Potter? Tell me, would you like to show me that lovely piece of yours? Would you like to see if I could take it?"

Harry shuddered and trailed his lips along Snape's jaw.

"Do you think you could take me?"

Severus chuckled. "You'll find that I never grew out of my childhood fascination of large things."

~*~

At two in the morning the party broke apart and everyone headed to their allotted room for the night. Draco followed after Hermione as she made her way to the room she shared with Ron on the third floor. The redhead followed close behind, his blue eyes focused on the perfectly round arse of his former enemy.

The sound of feet climbing the stairs filled the air and Harry turned his attention back to the kitchen. Severus, and only Severus, sat at the table, his black eyes focused on Harry. The buttons on his shirt were undone and the tails had been pulled from his customary black trousers. The cotton material fell further open as he sat back in his chair and gave Harry a perfect view of the Severus' lean chest and flat brown nipples.

The sight of his chest, pale and dusted with hair, made Harry's cock stir. That fact that Severus was a bit too thin for his height might have bothered Harry if it wasn't for the fact that the thin build was also well defined. The hair on Severus' chest was barely more then a light dusting across his chest and down the center of his stomach, where it became thicker as it circled his belly button and disappeared into his trousers.

Harry licked his lips and lifted his eyes to Severus'.

"That is a nice sight. If I had seen you like this back in school I wouldn't have ever been able to pass."

Severus linked his fingers behind his head and smirked. "If you had done any worse in my class, I would have forced you to admit to being Longbottom's twin brother."

Harry moved across the floor until he was standing directly in front of the other man. Moving his hands to the hem of his tee shirt he lifted it enough to give Snape a brief look at his belly above his low-slung jeans.

"If I was that bad you wouldn't have let me take your advanced classes."

Severus tossed his head back and laughed. It was a rich hearty sound that filled the room and made Harry's stomach flutter.

"Maybe I let you in because I wanted to look at you."

Harry pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the floor.

Severus licked his lips and leaned forward until his elbows rested on his knees.

"I want to touch you. Can I do that Harry?"

Harry smiled at the use of his first name and nodded. Holding out his hand he pulled Severus to his feet.

"My room is a hell of a lot more private then the kitchen."

~*~

Harry's room was large and uncluttered. The bed sat in the middle of the room, not against any walls, with the fireplace off to the right and a wardrobe against the wall behind the headboard. On the walls around them were pictures, muggle and wizard alike. Unable to help himself Severus walked over to the wall nearest him and looked at the framed photos that hung there. There was one of Harry, Hermione and Ron; at no more then eleven; looking for the entire world like they had bright and untroubled futures ahead of them. There was one of Ginny Weasley dressed in a tuxedo while Harry stood by her side, waving, in a tight black evening gown. Severus smiled and shook his head. There were photos of Longbottom and Lupin and Tonks. Photos of Albus looking insane and Minerva looking stern, even with a smile on her face. Moving closer to the center of the wall he spied something he never thought to see in a Potter home, more over one that had been formerly owned by Sirius Black.

A picture of himself, scowling, and Harry, smiling, with Albus standing behind them a hand on each of their shoulder while he grinned like a fool.

Severus remembered that day. The day after Potter had defeated the Dark Lord. Albus had asked them both to join him for tea and when they arrived he had hugged them and told them how proud he was. How proud he was of _his boys_ and how much he loved them. Severus rolled his eyes at the photo and turned to face Harry.

Harry, who was standing in front of his large four-poster bed watching Severus. Harry, who was nervously biting his bottom lip even though he gave off the aura of a very confident and calm man. Harry, who had stripped out of his denims and was now standing in front of Severus in only a pair of skintight black cotton boxer briefs.

"I feel over dressed," Severus' voice was low and gravely as he took in the golden and muscled form of his former student and long time wank fantasy.

"Because you are over dressed. Come here, let me help you."

Severus felt heat spread through his belly as he made his way across the space that separated them. When Harry's hands came up and slipped beneath the fabric of his shirt, his cock gave a small twitch. The feeling of those surprisingly cool hands against his skin made him want to strip down quickly so that he could spread himself out for the younger man.

Harry pushed the shirt from Snape's shoulders and licked his lips. He wanted to taste the man's skin, feel if it was as smooth as it looked to be. Tugging lightly he pulled the shirt off of the man before him and threw it to the ground. Without so much as a "may I" he leaned in and kissed along Snape's collarbone. He felt the other mans hands come up and rest on his hips as he trailed kisses back and forth.

Snape's skin was just as soft and smooth as it looked and Harry loved it. A small moan slipped from his throat as his tongue touched his former professors skin for the first time.  
Salty and mellow, it reminded Harry of perfectly buttered toast.

Severus hissed through his teeth at the light, yet sharp feeling of Harry's teeth closing around his left nipple and pressed his chest forward in an attempt to get more of his body into his lover's mouth.

Harry pulled back a fraction and smiled up at the man he had tasted moments before.

"You taste so good Snape. I want to take off your-."

"Call me Severus." The command was soft and if Harry hadn't seen the man lips moving he might have thought that he was imagining things.

"Mmm, Severus... I want to take these trousers off of you. I want to see you. Can I see you?"

Severus pulled away from Harry with a nod. His long stained fingers already working on the row of buttons that made up the fly of his trousers. As each button was popped from its confining hole Harry's mouth became wetter. He wanted to see and to taste. He wanted to run his tongue along the hard flesh of his former teachers cock before sliding his mouth down so that he could suck on what he imagined would be hair dusted balls.

When the last button left its confines Harry took a small step forward and raised his eyebrows.

"Can I...?"

"Yes."

Falling to his knees, bottom lips tucked between his teeth, Harry peeled back the cloth covering Severus. Under the soft wool material of the trousers lay more black cloth. Unable to stop himself, Harry leaned in and rubbed his cheek along the silky material that made up Severus' pants.

With both hands Harry pulled the older man's trousers down until they rested around his ankles. Harry looked down and chuckled. Severus' boots, black leather that were shinned with military precision, had yet to be removed.

"Shall I?"

Severus smiled and Harry had to hold in a small gasp. The man would never be beautiful, but when he smiled he looked handsome in a devil may care sort of way.

"I'll do it. Why don't you stand up and show me what you have for me?"

Severus voice started out soft and pleasant but as he moved towards the end of his sentence it dipped into that dark chocolate and smoke mixture that he had used on Harry outside the Curry restaurant.

Harry nodded silently and hooked his thumbs under the soft cotton material at his waist. Moving slowly he pushed them down inch by inch. Revealing first the flat golden skin of his abdomen before moving lower to his groin. The thick patch of hair there was cut short, trimmed neatly, and Severus licked his lips as he watched each inch of flesh and hair being revealed to him.

Harry locked eyes on his former teachers face as he pushed the fabric down over his hips and quickly thickening erection.

Severus sucked a fast breath in through his nose as he took in the sight of Harry's anatomy. There was nothing short of glorious about the muscle that was growing before his eyes.

Long and thick it rested above a set of large balls that, to Severus' absolute pleasure, were completely smooth. As he watched, Harry lifted one perfectly tanned hand and started to stroke, causing the foreskin to pull back and reveal the fat red head of his cock. The ridge was prominent and Severus wanted to get on his knees and pull it into his mouth. When a small bead of cloudy liquid started to form at the tip Harry used his thumb to spread it around and Severus whimpered.

"Do you like what you see?" Harry's voice was low, husky and filled with lust.

Severus nodded and waved his hand. Without a word being uttered his boots unlaced themselves. Lifting one foot then the other he allowed the tall black leather shoes to remove themselves. Sitting down on Harry's bed he kicked out of his trousers and moved to peel off his socks.

"No," Harry almost shouted as he moved to his knees in front of the other man, "Let me."

Severus lifted one eyebrow but otherwise remained silent. Less then a full minute later he was glad he had listened. Harry's hands provided a slow yet firm pressure as he pulled each sock from Severus' feet. When both appendages were void of clothing Harry used the slightly rough pads of his thumbs to caress the arches of Severus' feet.  
Slowly he worked his way down and around the older mans toes. Pulling back slightly Harry let a cool breath tickle the smatter of black hair on Severus' right big toe before he pressed his lips to it.

The action was sweet and erotic and oh so intimate and Severus gasped at the sensation. Harry's tongue, hot and moist and pink, tickled along the pad of each toe on either foot, moving back and forth in no apparent order. As the last kiss fell from his lips he sat back on his heel.

"You have beautiful feet. I knew you would though, I mean, look at your hands."

Severus cleared his throat and opened his mouth.

"No, don't say anything. I need to see you. I want to see you naked in my bed."

Severus nodded and moved back until he was sitting in the center of the mattress. When he was in position he lay back so that his head was on Harry's pillow and he lifted his slim hips.

Harry forced himself not to blink as the black silk shorts moved over Severus' legs and were thrown to the floor. He licked his lips at the sight of the long lean pale man against his deep blue quilt. Harry's cock, thick and leaking, twitched as his eyes moved over the other man's body. The pale skin that was so indicative of Snape stood in stark contrast with the dark hair that decorated the older man's chest, belly and groin. His legs, thin yet in perfect proportion with the rest of his body, were covered with the same dark hair that dusted his torso and grew in sparse areas on his feet.

"You look..." Harry swallowed around the butterflies that were moving from his belly to his throat, "amazing."

Severus licked his lips and pulled his legs up so that his feet were flat on the bed. His thighs fell open as he slipped one hand down to fondle his sack.

"So do you," Severus spread his legs further apart, "come here."

Harry moved slowly. He knew what was going to happen as soon as his legs touched the mattress. He knew that when he leaned in and pressed his body against his lovers that he would skip over everything but sliding into the other man. There would be no foreplay, no matter how much he wanted to swallow Severus' cock down, because more then anything he wanted to slip inside the tight little ass that was being offered to him.

Coming to the bed he lifted one leg, then the other so that he was kneeling between Severus' legs. The long, pale, hair covered appendages beckoned him forward. The twitching cock and heavy balls that lay between called him forward. He knew that he was moving fast and that there was a small chance that he would only have the one night, but he couldn't stop himself. Laying his body along Severus' he pressed his dripping erection into his lover's thigh. The hair there tickled him and he hissed against the thin lips he had been longing to kiss since they arrived in his room.

"You feel so good Sev...so good."

Severus ran his palm down Harry's side and ignored the irritating nickname. The smooth golden skin that was pressing against him felt cool and hot all at once. The thick erection pressing into his leg made his hole twitch even as he ground himself into the leg resting against his own cock. Lips feathered back and forth over his and he let his mouth fall open. When Harry's kisses slowed and lingered, he let his tongue slip out to taste the younger man.

"You're delicious. Let me taste you," Severus mumbled against Harry's mouth.

Harry bucked his hips and let his tongue dance against Severus'. Back and forth they moved as their hips bucked and their hands wandered. Severus wrapped one leg over Harry's hip and moaned into the other mans mouth before pulling away from the kiss and nipping Harry's throat.

"More... I need more."

Harry bucked his hips once more before lifting up so that he could look Severus in the face.

"Are you sure? I don't want to-."

"Use your fingers." Severus lifted his other leg and hooked his arms under his knees. "Open me Harry."

Harry groaned and sat back on his heels. His green eyes grew wide and his mouth dried at the image before him.

Those pale, hair covered thighs were spread so wide that he could see the small brown star that was his final destination. His cock twitched and he leaned forward. His tongue slipped out and ran along the seam of Severus' sack before dipping down and teasing the patch of skin that separated his lovers arse from his package.

Severus rolled his hips up a bit more and flexed his hole. He knew Harry could see it and prayed to whatever gods that were listening that the green eyed man would take the hint. His prayer was rewarded moments later as his lovers moist hot breath tickled his hole seconds before the pink wet perfection that was Harry's tongue touched base.

Severus moaned and flexed his hole, forcing Harry's tongue to slip inside momentarily.

Harry rolled his tongue and used it to fuck Severus. First with small shallow jabs but after a few moments he had had enough of that and reached up to pull lover's cheeks apart. Burying his face, nose and tongue first, in Severus arse he slurped and licked and moaned as he bucked his hips against the bed.

Severus groaned and pressed down with his hips. "Yes. Eat my arse Harry. Use your filthy little tongue to open me for that fat cock between your legs."

Harry shoved his tongue in once more before lifting up and locking his mouth on Severus', sharing the earthy erotic flavor of the man's most private place with him.  
Balancing on his knees he held out his hand and silently summoned a vial of lube from his bedside table. The moment it hit his hand he pulled away from the kiss and flicked it open with his thumb.

"You like tasting your arse on my tongue Sev?" Harry slipped one finger into the other man's tight hole as he spoke.

Severus hissed and pressed down in an attempt to take in more. He wanted it all, more tongue... more fingers... more cock. Harry slipped in another finger and pumped for a few moments before adding a third. Severus tightened his arse around his lover's fingers, gripping them in an attempt to convey how much he loved being filled like he was.

Harry slipped his fingers out and felt a small moment of sadness at the whimper that escaped Severus' throat.

"Are you ready love? Are you ready for me? Open your hole baby, that's it."

Harry pressed his slick cock head against Severus' hole and moved forward a fraction of an inch. The heat that touched him as he slid inside was amazing and Harry was hard pressed not to slam forward. He wanted to push his way home so badly that he could taste it and he fought against his desire with everything that was inside him.

Severus relaxed and pressed down with his inner muscles at the same time he wrapped his legs around Harry's hips. Using his feet and calves he attempted to pull the massive cock into himself. When the younger man resisted and kissed his neck Severus growled and bucked his hips, forcing Harry in another inch.

Harry gasped and locked eyes with the man beneath him. "Sev... what-."

"Shut up and fuck me." Severus bucked his hips again as he sucked on Harry's neck.

Unable to stop himself, and unwilling to even try, Harry did as he was bid and pressed his cock in. He didn't stop moving until his balls rested against Severus arse. Taking a deep breath, he kissed Severus softly before moving his hips.

Their pace started out slow. Just two bodies rocking together as they adjusted to the pressure and the sensations running through and around them. Sucking Harry's bottom lip into his mouth Severus tightened his legs and lifted his arse to meet his young lover's thrusts.

Harry picked up speed and slammed his cock in harder. He wanted so badly to stay just where he was, balls deep in the tight channel that was Severus Snape's arse hole. His hips pistoned up and down and Severus moaned and begged for more in time with the movement. His dark chocolate and smoke voice begging to be fucked faster, harder, deeper... He wanted it all and demanded that Harry give it to him.

Severus could feel his balls contracting as Harry pounded the small bundle of nerves that was obviously put there just for sexual deviants such as themselves.

"Fuck me Potter. Pound my hole. Fill me up and make me cum."

Harry reached between them and gripped Severus cock even as he upped his tempo. He knew he was close and if Severus' words were anything to go by, so was he.

The hand on his cocked pumped three times before Severus' balls contracted and he howled his pleasure into the room. Harry felt the tight tunnel around his cock contract and was lost. With a shout to match his lover's he came, long and hard. His spunk filling Severus to the brim before leaking out just a bit as Harry continued to pump into the other man.

Coming to a stop Harry rested his forehead against Severus' and closed his eyes.

"That...was..." Harry spoke softly between heavy breaths.

"Delicious." Severus smiled faintly, his dark eyes closed against the sensations that were still swirling through him.

Moving slowly Harry pulled himself out of Severus before settling along the other mans side. Without realizing it he nuzzled the other mans shoulder with his cheek before resting his head in his hand. Green eyes locked on the sallow face he had been attracted to for almost as long as he could remember Harry smiled.

"Truth or Dare Sev..."

Severus kept his eyes closed as he lifted on eyebrow. "Truth."

Harry bit his bottom lip in an attempt to not chuckle at the snark filled reply. "Do you want to do this again?"

Severus opened one eye a fraction of an inch and looked at the young man before him. "Perhaps."

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss Severus' horridly crooked nose.

"Truth or Dare Harry?"

"Truth."

"Why now? You admitted to wanting me long before tonight, so why have you not said anything?

Harry rested his head on Severus' shoulder. "I didn't think you wanted me. The only reason you are even here right now is because I have a huge prick and you wanted to have it inside you. What would you have done had I propositioned you a year ago? Hell, a week ago?"

Severus looked at the ceiling and smile. "I would have told you to bend over my desk and remove your trousers."

Harry laughed and cuddled closer to the man next to him. Unable to stop himself, and unwilling to try, Severus slipped his arm around the younger man and pulled his as close as possible.

"What happens now Sev?"

Severus pursed his lips as though in deep thought. "Well for starters, you will stop calling me Sev. I loath that name. I think that we require a bit of sleep and then in the morning I will get breakfast. I assume that Draco will still be here when I wake, though he may still be occupied, so I will leave, with or without him, shortly there after."

Harry bit his lip and nodded. "Alright. Well then lets get some... truth or dare Severus?"

Severus rolled his eyes but answered anyway. "Dare."

Harry licked his lips. "I dare you to give this thing...us...a try."

Severus turned his head so that he was facing the handsome savior of the wizarding world.

"Dare accepted."


End file.
